rassieyefandomcom-20200214-history
Darcleen Sullivan/Numbah 6%
Biography Darcy is a fan-made character of Codename: Kids Next Door. Attire Unlike most characters, Darcy is the only operative to wears different outfits. Most of her outfits are Yellow and or different uniforms. (look below) *Faculty Four Uniform *Stay At Home (non-Mission Days) *Blue Dress (occasional) *Regular Outfit (main) *School Outfit *Sleep Wear *Cold weather *Swimwear Appearence Platinum Blonde Hair Brown roots Blue eyes freckles Abilites Darcy was born with super energy powers from her mother.Her Energy Blasts are produced by a sparkle blue color. She is also a hand-to-hand combatant, and 5-star hair stylist. She also has special attacks (see below). *Force field *Sparkle Energy Blasts *Item Levitation (able to levitate anything inside force bubble) *Aqua green Lazer Eyes *Energy Rings *Voice Impressions Relationship with Numbah 1 Ever since Nigel came back in Operation R.E.T.U.R.N (fan-story) he had a crush on her. In Operation T.A.K.E.N (fan-story), he finally admit his feelings towards Darcy, then making the two a couple. Due to the fact that they have been dating, they have never kissed yet. It has been implied that Darcy is afraid of being kissed by Numbah 1. Species Darcy isnt an ordinary human child, she is an Energy Being. An energy being is a magical creature born with extraordinary Super Energy powers. Most Energy Beings are able to fly but Darcy cant fly but its unknown that her mother or brothers can. The powers Darcy uses was passed down from mother to daughter. Her ansestor Gretchen Sullivan was the first member of her family to have the powers. Gretchen was also known as a Kids Next Door operative. Famliy Harleen Sullivan/Numbah pi/mother Count Spankalot/father Numbah 20,000/twin brother Jessica Sullivan/Numbah.9/twin sister Matt Sullivan/Baby Brother Wallabee Beatles/numbah 4/cousin Mr. Beastles/uncle Mrs. Beatles/aunt Joey Beatles/little cousin Nigel Uno/Numbah 1/possible husband Nicole Uno/Numbah 2-cute/possible sister-in-law Mr. and Mrs. Uno/ parents-in-law Numbah 10/cousin-in-law Delightful Children/cousins-in-law Father/Benedict Uno/Ex-father Jennifer Uno/Numbah 56%/possible daughter Kevin Uno/Numbah 57%/possible son Windsor/Ex-boyfriend Friends Nigel Uno/Numbah 1/boyfriend Hogiee Gilligan/Numbah 2 Kuki Sanban/Numbah 3 Wallabie Beatles/Numbah 4 Abigail Lincoln/Numbah 5 Bradley/Numbah 6 Rachel McKenzie/ Numbah 362 Jonesy/pet dog Ace the Kid Numbah 86 Numbah 10 Leaky Leona Sonia Lee Tommy Giligan Chad Dickson Lenny Peter Pan Enimies Father (at first) Other Adult Villans Delightful Children except Kenny Kathy Fizz (arch rival) Windsor ( ex-boyfriend) Teen Ninjas Numbah 12 Valerie The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain Trivia *Darcy has a similar appearence to Delency from the My Scene toy franchise and Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls. *Darcy is the second KND operative to have an adult villan for a father.(the first was Numbah 86) *Darcy has the exact same voice as Toot from Drawn Together. *Darcy is voiced by Tara Strong. *Darcy and Bubbles have the same voice actor and look alike. * Occasionally Darcy sometimes use 2x4 weapons. * Unknown to Darcy, she can use her powers to kill Father. * She is also known to have a singing voice. * Her singing voice is Meghan Martin. * Darcy is a parody of Gwen Tennyson from the Ben 10 series, Starfire from the DC comics, Jubilie from The X-Men Series and Invisible Woman from the Marvel Comics. * Unknown to Numbah 1, he doesn't know that Darcy is afraid of being kissed by him. * It might be possible that Darcy believes in Cooties. * It's implied that Darcy is allergic to spinach. * It is known that Darcy is the only operative with her own cell phone. * Due to her outfits, Yellow must possibly be her favorite color. *Due to practically being half vampire and Energy Being, Darcy's family were hiding a secret from Darcy ever since she was born. *The secret is that Darcy is the daughter of Father, her mother was formally Father's fiance'. *Out of all the kids next door operatives, Darcy is not scared of Father or Grandfather. *Her running gag is anyone thinking that She Is Chad Dickson's little sister. *In her school outfit, Darcy looks completely girly but, outside of school she looks tomboyish. *It is revealed that Numbah 4 is Darcie's unmentioned cousin, possibly Numbah 4 might be an Energy Being. Occupications *Cheer capitan of The KND Cheer Squad. *Sourcery specialist of Sector V. *The Steve's apprentice of The Teen Ninjas (formaly) *Nigel Uno's new girlfriend *Twin Sister of Numbah .9. *Daughter Of Count Spank-A-Lot *Winsor's ex-girlfriend *New Gallager Student *Former Transylvania student *Chad Dickson's Little Sister (mistaken) *Prettiest girl in Gallager Elementary *Twin sister of Numbah 20,000 Nicknames Darcy Darc-Darc (used by Teen Ninjas) Princess (used by Father) Blondy (used by Kathy) Chad's Sister (mistaken by The Steve) Anger Form Whenever Darcy turns into a giant scorpion-like energy monster. She can only cool down by being knocked out cold or calming down. Her brother Numbah 20,000 can deactivate her by using a special phrase "I Dont believe in Love!" Category:Characters